1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper corner element of a baby bed, more particularly one, which consists of a main body for connection to horizontal and vertical support rods of the baby bed, and an ornamental cover detachably fitted over the main body; the main body is formed with narrow slots, and the horizontal support rods are formed with plate-shaped ends so that the upper corner element can be reduced in width.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Upper corner elements, which usually have a right angle in the middle, are provided to baby beds for connecting horizontal support rods to vertical support rods of the baby beds. Conventional upper corner elements are made with a single part and a single color therefore they don""t have additional functions, e.g. being ornamental, besides connecting horizontal support rods to vertical support rods of baby beds. And, conventional upper corner elements are made with round connecting rooms at two ends for cylindrical horizontal support rods to be inserted into therefore they are relatively wide, and in turn, baby beds can""t be reduced to satisfactorily compact size when they are in the folded position owing to the size of the upper corner elements.
Another form of upper corner elements are provided to baby bed, which consist of an inner main body and an ornamental cover securely fitted over the main body; the ornamental cover and the main body are formed of different colors and with more curvatures between the joints so that the upper corner elements are more attractive. However, such upper corner elements are still relatively wide for the same reasons described above, and in turn, baby beds equipped with them can""t be reduced to satisfactorily compact size when they are in the folded position. And, the ornamental cover can""t be detached from the main body therefore the users have to replace a whole upper corner element with a new one even if only one of the parts is damaged, causing waste of money.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an upper corner element to a baby bed, which includes an inner main body for connection to upper horizontal support rods of a baby bed; the main body is formed with narrow slots, and the horizontal support rods are formed with plate-shaped ends so that the upper corner element can be reduced in width, not causing problems to providing a baby bed that is compact in the folded position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upper corner element to a baby bed, which includes an inner main body, and an ornamental cover, which easily separably fitted over the main body for allowing the upper corner element to be maintained easily.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an upper corner element to a baby bed, which has a cover separably fitted over an inner main body; the cover is tightly pressed against the main body at the edges of lateral walls thereof to have no apertures left at the joints therefore babies or children can""t insert objects between the cover and the main body to cause damage to the corner element. And, the holding cloth part of the baby bed always covers the horizontal support rods even though the baby bed is in the folded position because the present upper corner element is used for fixing the upper corners of the holding cloth part in position.